choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaitlyn Liao
Kaitlyn, a main character in The Freshman, The Sophomore, [[:Category:The Junior|''The Junior]],'' and [[:Category:The Senior|''The Senior]]'' series, is a student at Hartfeld and a former vocalist of the female punk band "The Gutter Kittens". She's also one of your love interests. She made her first appearance in The Freshman, Book 1, Chapter 1. Appearance Kaitlyn has dark brown eyes, long black hair and light skin. In The Sophomore, her hair is shorter, reaching a few inches down to her chin. She has two piercings on her left ear. Her usual outfit changes every quarter. She wears a black, floral print top, and black jeans. She has a black choker and silver necklaces. Personality Kaitlyn is a funny, lively girl. She loves parties, shopping and gossip, but is also very loyal to her friends. She is also rebellious given that she has commited several misdemeanors throughout the series such as underage drinking, trespassing, and vandalism. Relationships Darren In Book 1, Darren has an attraction towards Kaitlyn, but since she's a lesbian who's in love with Your Character, Kaitlyn doesn't reciprocate his feelings for her. She confides in Darren and tells him how she really feels towards Your Character, to which Darren is very understanding. If Your Character rejects Kaitlyn, she and Darren will go to the formal together. Kaitlyn's Parents "I love them, but... they're not the most open-minded people in the world." ''- Kaitlyn about her parents in [[The Freshman, Book 2|''Book 2]], Chapter 4. Kaitlyn's mother is very accepting of her daughter's sexuality, revealing that she always knew, but said nothing because she wanted Kaitlyn to come to her. Her father is initially more traditional, but he eventually is able to fully accept her for who she is. By Book 4, he even buys a set of LGBTQ themed cups to support her. Your Character At first, Kaitlyn is friendly towards Your Character. She acts as a matchmaker for Chris and Your Character. However, she soon develop some romantic feelings for your Character. It is up to Your Character whether or not she sees Kaitlyn as more than a friend. Kaitlyn reveals she is fine with just being friends if Your Character chooses. In The Sophomore, Book 2, if you help build up Kaitlyn's confidence, she will throw her guitar pick at you before the band starts performing in the final round of Battle of the Bands in Chapter 13. Chris At first, Kaitlyn wanted to hook Your Character up with Chris, as she thought that you would make a cute couple and Chris's was obviously attracted to you. However, Kaitlyn soon realizes that her feelings for Your Character are continuously growing, and is not fond of the idea to hook you and Chris up anymore. Abbie & Tyler Kaitlyn is very excited about Zack's plan to match-make Tyler and Abbie. They are also her roommates. In The Senior, Chapter 4, Abbie tells Kaitlyn in their girls night with Your Character that she has always seen her as a cross between Joan Jett, David Bowie, and either Tegan or Sara(who she can never remember who is who). Kaitlyn's friendship with Abbie becomes strained in The Freshman, Book 3, after Abbie reacts badly to Kaitlyn siding with her bandmates over her old circle of friends and Kaitlyn becomes angry at Abbie in return. They are able to mend their friendship near the end of Book 3. Zack Zack is Kaitlyn's roommate during their Freshman year. They move in together in their Sophomore year to live at Vasquez's house. Natasha Kaitlyn meets Natasha in Book 3 ''during your visit to Hartfeld's Art club to find a new hobby. Kaitlyn admires Natasha's painting and also considers her as a good-looking girl. Natasha is usually rude to Kaitlyn's friends, and because of her desire to fit in, Kaitlyn usually lets it slide, but she eventually stands up to Natasha and defends her friends. During ''The Sophomore, Kaitlyn has a lot of animosity toward Natasha because of what happened in The Freshman Book 3. With Your Character's help, however, she learns to move on from it and calls a truce between her and Natasha in The Sophomore, Book 2. On The Senior, Chapter 3, ''Kaitlyn saw Natasha again. Your Character (THoBM) Kaitlyn and Your Character attend the same anthropology class and hang out together outside of class. Annisa Annisa is a member and keyboardist in Kaitlyn's band. She is a potential love interest for Kaitlyn, if she is single. Same system as the confidence, if Kaitlyn is single and if you encourage her interest towards Annisa, Annisa will ask Kaitlyn to be her girlfriend during the Battle of the Bands and the two will become official in ''Chapter 13, ''or decide to remain as friends. Gallery Other Looks |-|The Freshman= Kaitlyn Liao.jpg|Kaitlyn's look in ''The Freshman Kaitlyn Bikini.jpg|Bikini Kaitlyn2.jpg|Party outfit Kaitlyn in Love Bites.jpg|Vamp style Kaitlyn Fangs.jpg|Kaitlyn with fangs Vampire Bat.jpg|Bat Kaitlyn Kaitlyn Premium Date.JPG|Premium date outfit Kaitlyn.jpg|Winter look Kaitlyn Lingerie.JPG|Lingerie Screenshot 2016-11-26-10-00-11-1.jpg|Costume for "Rosethorne Park" Screenshot 2016-11-25-20-27-11-1-1.jpg|Makeover Kaitlyn spring look.jpg|Spring look Kaitlyn Punk Makeover.png|Punk makeover Kaitlyn Spring Dance.png|Spring fling outfit |-|The Sophomore = Kaitlyn Sophomore.png|Kaitlyn's look in The Sophomore Kaitlyn full.png|Full view of Sophomore outfit Kaitlyn TS lingerie.png|Lingerie Kaitlyn The Freshman.png|''The Freshman'' makeover Kaitlyn TF makeover.png TS Kaitlyn new makeover.png|''An Undercut Above'' outfit Full View Kaitlyn edgy makeover.jpg Kaitlyn TS dress.png Kaitlyn ts dress full view.png|Full view of Kaitlyn's dress |-|The Junior= Kaitlyn Lingerie.png|Lingerie |-|The Senior= Kaitlyn Lingerie The Senior C7.jpg| Full View of Lingerie in Ch. 7 Miscellaneous The Freshman, Book 3.png|Kaitlyn on the cover of The Freshman, Book 3 The Freshman, Book 4.png|Kaitlyn on the cover of The Freshman, Book 4 Kaitlyn-The Perfect Date.png|Kaitlyn on the cover of Kaitlyn: The Perfect Date The Freshman - Love Bites.png|Kaitlyn on the cover of The Freshman: Love Bites The Freshman-Game of Love.JPG|Kaitlyn on the cover The Freshman: Game of Love The Sophomore - Hartfeld Horror Story.png|Kaitlyn on the cover of The Sophomore: Hartfeld Horror Story Kaitlyn Rose Necklace.png|Kaitlyn's Rose Necklace Kaitlyn's guitar pick.png|Kaitlyn's guitar pick LI'sPhone.png|Kaitlyn's Phone on the Floor HowAbbieseesKaitlynn.png|Abbie talking about the musical influences she sees in Kaitlyn ThreetypesofmakeovertoKaitlynguitar.png|The three types of Makeover styles for Kaitlyn's guitar SoftandBeautifulGuitarMakeoverforKaitlyninTS.png|Close up of Soft & Beautiful Style Makeover Darkandmorbidmakeover.png|Close up of Dark & Morbid Style Makeover BrightandIntenseguitarmakeover4Kait.png|Close up of Bright & Intense Style Makeover Trivia * She is shown on the cover of The Freshman, Book 3, The Freshman, Book 4, Kaitlyn: The Perfect Date, The Freshman: Game of Love, The Freshman: Love Bites, and The Sophomore: Hartfeld Horror Story. * Her birthday is in the fall. * Kaitlyn is the first LGBTQ love interest available in The Freshman, and in Choices at large. * She is from Texas. * She is Taiwanese-American. * In one option of The Freshman, Book 1, if your character asks what is Kaitlyn's most embarrassing secret, she mentions that she had a MySpace account named "xXSorrowfulRaven95Xx" when she was a goth girl during middle school. * Kaitlyn makes a cameo appearance in The Haunting of Braidwood Manor, Chapter 6. * Kaitlyn's ultimate fantasy is to be covered in chocolate. * She sometimes eats in the showers. * In Helen Twombly's story in The Sophomore: Hartfeld Horror Story, she is renamed Caitlin and is portrayed as a stereotypical party girl. *If Your Character has been dating Kaitlyn since the beginning of The Freshman Series, in Book 2 Chapter 4 of The Sophomore, the two of you celebrate your one year anniversary. *In The Sophomore, Book 2, she declared her major in music In Chapter 13. ** In addition, if you helped raise Kaitlyn's confidence, she will give you her guitar pick as a token of appreciation in Chapter 13. * In Chapter 15 of The Sophomore, Book 2, if you are dating her, she will ask you if you want to move in together. ** If she is your love interest, she will be the one to get in the car with Tyler and Abbie. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'The Freshman' Characters Category:Students Category:Love Interests Category:LGBT Category:Musicians Category:'The Sophomore' Characters Category:'The Junior' Characters Category:'The Senior' Characters